<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moar Gay by RowdyHoltzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074381">Moar Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy'>RowdyHoltzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thanks for Sharing, Tommy (2020), Tommy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know Tommy (on CBS) has like maybe 5 fans and I’m probably the only one who cares about her being a canon lesbian BUT I just watched the episode where she goes on a date and there was *so* little chemistry I was offended the writers thought that’s what a lesbian date looks like. So I thought about what kind of character she *would* have chemistry with, and I settled on a cleaned up/more mature combination of Dede (P!nk’s character in Thanks For Sharing) and Nicky from Orange Is The New Black. So this is that fanfic. I know I kept her name Dede but I didn’t come here to come up with good names, I came here to write cute gay smut so...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dating - Relationship, Girlfriend - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy briskly descends the subway steps. A growly, playful voice along with the strums of an acoustic guitar waft up to her. She glances towards the ticket machines.<br/>Blonde with a streak of blue, dressed in a simple black outfit and combat boots, a woman is singing and playing her guitar. Her voice is like gravel and honey. Rough, sweet, and full.<br/>Finishing her song, she meets the gaze of every person who had collected around her. Thanking them for the applause and support, she begins packing up her equipment.</p><p>“Do you have an album?”</p><p>The woman looks up at Tommy.</p><p>”Not yet. Working on it. Glad you like my stuff!”</p><p>”I just got here - I barely heard the end. I’d really like to hear more...”</p><p>The woman grabs her lyrics notebook, rips out a page, and scribbles on it.</p><p>”This... is my YouTube page. I do covers and originals.” She flips the page over. “And if you want to get dinner, this is my number.” <br/>Giving Tommy the paper she leaves her hand out for a handshake “I’m Dede by the way”.</p><p>”I’m Tommy.”</p><p>”Where are you going now Tommy?”</p><p>”Meeting my daughter and granddaughter in Golden Gate Park.”</p><p>”Good idea - enjoy the weather while it’s sunny like this.”</p><p>”Yeah that’s what we hear. We’re visiting from Los Angeles.”</p><p>“But you’re not originally from there?”</p><p>”No, I’m from New York.”</p><p>”Thought so.” Dede swings her bag over her shoulder and walks towards the stairs. Pausing to lightly rest her hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “That’s where the beautiful accent is from.”</p><p>Tommy’s face flushes from the gentle touch and the compliment. She usually doesn’t get flustered so easily. She looks down at the paper in her hand, folding it carefully and tucking it into her wallet.</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“So what do you do Tommy?”</p><p>“I’m the LAPD chief of police”</p><p>Dede laughs. Tommy’s brow furrows. </p><p>“Is that funny to you?”</p><p>”Sorry, not about you. I mean of course my first sober date is with the narc of all narcs.”</p><p>”You’re sober?”</p><p>”Yeah, from everything. Drugs, alcohol, I even quit smoking when I got pregnant.”</p><p>”You’re a mom too?</p><p>Dede shakes her head. “It wasn’t my time to be a mom... but I couldn’t go back to smoking after.” She quickly blinks away tears. “What about you - you have a daughter and a granddaughter right?”</p><p>”Yes, Kate and Luna.”</p><p>”How was your day out with them?”</p><p>“It was great... we walked all around the park, we pet so many dogs, Luna adores dogs! I think that was her favorite part. We saw the buffalo and the gardens and that greenhouse is so beautiful...”</p><p>Dede leans in, her head propped on her hand, staring at Tommy in a way that makes her feel self-conscious. Not a familiar feeling.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>“You really glow when you talk about your family”</p><p>Flustered again, Tommy blushes and looks down at the table. She clears her throat and absentmindedly refolds the napkin on her lap. </p><p>”This is your first sober date?”</p><p>Dede sighs and nods slowly. “Turns out when you can’t go to bars your social life really suffers.”</p><p>Tommy lets out a dry chuckle “Yeah, in LA they treat alcohol like water and drugs like candy. I don’t want to bring my job with me, but I can’t build a relationship with someone who breaks the law every time they want to “have a little fun”....”</p><p>Dede waves her hand like she’s swatting away an incessant fly. “We don’t need all that junk. The ups are never worth the downs. Good wholesome fun is underrated.”</p><p>”Ha! I’ll drink to that.” </p><p>Dede raises her non-alcoholic beer to meet Tommy’s Pellegrino. </p><p>“What kind of Good Wholesome Fun do you have in this city?”</p><p>Dede pauses and thinks. “We have the usual: mini golf, hiking, farmer’s markets, and pottery painting... also volunteering at dog shelters - Luna would like that one, and my personal favorites rock climbing and aerial classes.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widen, making Dede chuckle.</p><p>”It’s fun, I promise. Rock climbing has a harness and aerial has beginner levels... you can’t tell me the chief of police is scared of a little Good Wholesome Fun?”</p><p>“My gun can’t protect me if I fall from a mountain”</p><p>Dede laughs, “You won’t fall. Everything is safe. You can trust me - I’m a Virgo.” She wags her finger, smirking and muttering almost under her breath “not a virgin though”.</p><p>Tommy chokes on her water. Dede looks up. “What about you?”</p><p>Tommy barks out a laugh. “Also not a virgin?”</p><p>Dede clutches her fake pearls in fake shock. “No way!... I meant what’s your sign?”</p><p>Tommy shakes her head “I don’t know.”</p><p>Dede’s eyes narrow. “Probably Capricorn... something grounded.”</p><p>”I think Cancer?”</p><p>”Oh so you got layers...”</p><p>Tommy shrugs. Dede nods her head. </p><p>“We should do some rock climbing while you’re here. I’m sure you got a little mountain goat Capricorn in there somewhere” Dede adds with a grin.</p><p>Tommy thinks about it. ”Maybe. If it’s really that safe.”</p><p>”100%” Dede pauses, starting to stand up from her chair. “Excuse me, going to use the restroom. Be right back.” Walking past Tommy she gently squeezes her shoulder, sending tingles down Tommy’s arm and chest.</p><p>Tommy checks her phone to see a text from her daughter:</p><p>”How’s the date going???”</p><p>”Really good.” she texts back, “I like her. A lot.”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Tonight was really fun”</p><p>”And good”</p><p>”And wholesome”</p><p>Dede laughs.</p><p>Standing outside Tommy’s hotel room, Dede leans against the doorframe, her hands casually in her pockets. It had been a long time since Tommy had a date, and a really long time since she had a *good* date. She felt nervous, like a high schooler unsure what to with her hands or her face. She brushes her hand against the streak in Dede’s short hair.</p><p>”That’s creative. It suits you.”</p><p>Dede smirks. “If you want to kiss me you can just do it. You don’t have to compliment my hair,” she shrugs, “I already know it looks good.”</p><p>Dede’s forwardness makes Tommy blush again. Dede tucks her hand under Tommy’s chin, giving her a soft, chaste kiss. Tommy’s hands cup Dede’s cheeks as she kisses back deeply. Dede gently grasps Tommy’s hips, bringing their bodies closer. Tommy’s hands slide down Dede’s shoulders to her waist. Dede kisses down Tommy’s jawline to her neck. Tommy releases a breathy sigh, then inhales sharply, gently pushing Dede back half an inch.</p><p>”I’m sorry Dede, I just can’t tonight”</p><p>Dede immediately steps back “No pressure.”</p><p>”I really like you, I had a great time, I just can’t do this tonight. On the first date.”</p><p>Dede quickly kisses Tommy’s forehead.</p><p>“No need to explain. I had a great time too. How long are you in town?”</p><p>Tommy sighs, “Only until Thursday.”</p><p>Dede winks “Then let’s make this a fun week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did you always want to be a cop?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede is sitting cross legged on the grass, the lunch she prepared spread out on the blanket between them: crostini, olive tapenade, garlic hummus, roasted vegetables, and a variety of sliced cheeses. Tommy spreads hummus onto her slice, topping it with roasted broccolini and bell pepper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always wanted to help people. My dad was a cop and I saw how other people saw him. How he was with them on the worst day of their lives and just seeing him in that uniform gave them comfort. And hope. And I wanted to do that too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede nods. “Some days, hope is everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy takes a bite, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is delicious!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede grins “I’m glad you like it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you learn to cook like that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I took a cooking course last year as a New Years resolution, and it was the only resolution I stuck with,” Dede laughs. “I like studying different cuisines.... they’re so connected to the cultures they come from. Learning about food is like learning about people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy nods. They sit together, chewing quietly in the sunshine and gentle breeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you always want to be a singer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always wanted to write. I was a shy kid. Writing my thoughts down felt safer than speaking them most of the time. My parents pushed me into theater, but I wasn’t good at playing someone else. I learned to sing because I could be more honest that way.... connect with people more directly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a gift, what you have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede blushes as she takes another bite of her lunch. She chews thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to hear you sing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy barks out a laugh, “No, I don’t think you would”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I would. I don’t mean here and now, but sometime. I think you’d have a really lovely singing voice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise you, I cannot carry a tune in a bucket.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bah, that I can teach you! Here...” Dede scoots around the picnic blanket, sitting down next to Tommy. “First, you learn how to breathe. Breathe into your diaphragm here.” She places her hand on Tommy’s chest, underneath her ribcage. Tingles flutter up to Tommy’s throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe deep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy inhales, an involuntary grin spreading across her face. Blushing again, she laughs self-consciously and glances at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make me feel ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re... disarming. I feel like I’m 22 again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, let’s both be 22 again...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy laughs again. Dede slides her hand around to Tommy’s waist, sending shivers up Tommy’s spine. Tommy gently grabs Dede’s wrist to stop her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to start that here.” Tommy whispers, softly but firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede nods in agreement. “Let’s lay down? Watch the clouds roll by?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy lies down on the soft earth. Dede lays next to her, her hand sliding into Tommy’s. Their bodies close enough to make a Tommy feel like she’s floating on one of the big fluffy puffs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————————————————————————————————————————————-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for going to all the trouble. Lunch was amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede grins. “Truly my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy pauses, looking down at Dede’s hands gently holding the now empty picnic basket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... if you would like to, I would like to invite you in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede perks up an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not for... everything. I just... don’t want our date to... end. Yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede nods, a confident smile on her lips. “I’m also ready for our date to not end.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy steps aside, letting Dede step into her room and set the basket down on the vanity. Closing her door, Tommy feels flushed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I get you some water?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede sits down on the edge of the bed. “That would be lovely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy fills up a glass, handing it to Dede as she sits down next to her. Dede takes a sip before resting it next to her basket. Tommy starts to feel fidgety, unsure of what to with her hands. Nerves don’t usually get the better of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has been a very long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede nods in understanding. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy chuckles, “You seem a lot more confident about it...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede tilts her head and shrugs. “I feel more confident when I’m around you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy blushes again. She slides her hand to meet Dede’s. Dede wraps both her hands around Tommy’s, giving an affectionate squeeze. Tommy leans in, kissing Dede. Her hands slide to Dede’s waist, gently pushing her back on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me take my shoes off first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes, of course...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After kicking off their boots, Dede lays back onto the bed and Tommy leans down to kiss her, hands wrapping around her waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede’s hands slide up Tommy’s arms, electrifying her nerves. Tommy slides her leg across Dede’s hips, straddling her. She kisses Dede’s jawline, down her neck and left shoulder, eliciting a soft moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure it’s been a while?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy laughs, feeling her face burn fire red. Attempting to regain composure, she clears her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s good to know I still have it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede closes her eyes, sighing happily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy kisses her again, fingers grasping the edge of her shirt. Dede sits up slightly, sliding her shirt off to reveal a simple black bra and severaltattoos covering her strong arms. Tommy traces the tattoos with her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can tell you the stories of those later” Dede whispers. She kisses Tommy again, her hand cupping Tommy’s neck. Tommy slides her hand up Dede’s arm, across her chest, down to her left hip. She feels Dede inhale sharply. In a heady rush she slides her left thigh in between Dede’s legs. Dede grabs Tommy’s waist, quickly pushing her onto her back and straddling her hips. Tommy laughs in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful! I’m an old woman...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha! Old? We’re both 22, remember?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy laughs again, chuckle turning to gasp when Dede delivers a gentle bite on her collarbone. Her hands slide up Dede’s muscular back as Dede continues kissing her neck and shoulders. Dede gently unbuttons Tommy’s blouse, letting her slide out of it. Tommy’s hands wrap around Dede’s hips, pushing her back to mount her again. Kissing Dede’s chest, she slides her hand towards Dede’s inner thigh. She pauses, breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... I changed my mind. I’d like you to stay the night, if you want to...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede slides her hand up into Tommy’s hair, kissing her hungrily, fingers clutching tendrils. Tommy slowly squeezes Dede’s thigh as she kisses her neck. She feels Dede’s back arch slightly, her breath quickening. Dede’s fingers find the waistband of Tommy’s pants, starting to unbutton them. Tommy pauses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t... I’m not ready for everything tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede’s hands rest on Tommy’s hips. Peaceful and still.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It *has* been a while. I don’t want to rush things.” Tommy runs her hand through her hair reflexively. “I... really like you. More than I’ve liked anyone, in a long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede sits up, sliding up the bed to lay her head on the pillows. She pats the pillow next to her for Tommy to join her. Tommy lays down by her side, cheek perched on the palm of her hand. Gazing at the light dancing on Dede’s skin. Dede’s hand rests on Tommy’s waist, her thumb stroking slowly, absentmindedly. Tommy breathes in deeply, feeling her own heartbeat still racing in a heady rush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you too. You’re cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy laughs “Been a long time since I’ve been called that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a *really* cute 22 year old”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy laughs louder. “You’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede kisses her, hand squeezing Tommy’s waist. Tingles flashing through Tommy’s bloodstream. Her hips instinctively slide closer to Dede’s. Her fingertips gliding up Dede’s muscular shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know I liked you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At the train station. You gave me your number. How did you know I liked you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede shrugs. “I didn’t. I knew I liked you. And life is short.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy nods briefly in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know I was gay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede snorts, giving Tommy a once-over with her eyes. Tommy rolls hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I get it. It was that easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede grins, the mischievous twinkle in her eye sparkling as bright as ever. Tommy kisses her again. Dede’s fingers slide down to Tommy’s inner thigh, making Tommy’s breath quicken. Her hand slides inside Dede’s bra, feeling her heart beating fast. Dede climbs on top of her, straddling her hips and gently holding both her wrists. Pushing Tommy’s hands into the pillow, above her head, Dede kisses Tommy’s neck. Gently teasing a bite with her teeth. Tommy’s inhales sharply, her back arching. Dede slowly kisses down her neck to her chest, still holding Tommy’s wrists. Tommy’s gasp becomes a breathy moan, her knee sliding up outside Dede’s thigh. Releasing Tommy’s hands, Dede sits up to unclip her bra and toss it to the floor. Tommy grabs Dede’s waist, pulling her back on top of her, kissing her aggressively. When Dede grabs Tommy’s hands she’s ready this time. Flipping over to straddle Dede, she holds down her wrists with one hand. Kissing underneath Dede’s jawline, she slides her other hand in between Dede’s thighs, softly stroking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought... we weren’t doing that... tonight” Dede whispers heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy sits up, attempting to calm herself down. “I’m sorry. Yes you’re right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean I’m good for tonight if you are...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I got ahead of myself. We shouldn’t have sex tonight. We barely know each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede shrugs. “What would you like to know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy sighs. Her heart still racing, hands yearning to explore Dede’s body. She closes her eyes, slightly shaking her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s more than that. We are strangers.... I am a mom, I am a grandmother, I have a family. I can’t gallivant around with random women in my hotel room. That’s not who I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh so there are other women?” Dede teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Of course not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede nods, her voice calm and steady. “Seriously, I understand. We don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy sighs. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dede smirks again. “You’re still on top of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy closes her eyes “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really want to fuck me right now huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy sighs again, running her hand through her hair. Dede laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy to hang out like this...”, gesturing to Tommy’s position, and then towards the tv, “Do you want to Netflix and chill?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy breathes in but no words come. Her heart still racing, hands still pulsating with yearning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it helps, I’m not a complete stranger... We’ve had two very good dates, and I cooked for you, so if I was a murderer I obviously would have poisoned you already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy chuckles dryly. Her resistance waning by the second. “Fuck” she mutters softly under her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy leans down to kiss Dede, hands pushing down the waistband of her jeans and underwear. Dede kicks them off, while Tommy tosses off her own pants and bra. Dede’s hands pull Tommy’s hips close to hers as Tommy bites her neck. Dede scratches her nails down Tommy’s back, sending shivers down her spine. Tommy kneads Dede’s thigh, kissing down her chest and stomach. She slowly kisses Dede’s lower belly, sliding her hand lightly across her clit. Dede’s breathing becomes heavy and full. As she teases her tongue further down, Dede moans deep and loud. Pressing her tongue into Dede’s clit, she licks in rhythm with her hips. Dede’s moans become faster and higher pitched. Slowing down, Tommy kisses Dede’s hipbones. Slowly moving back up her body until she’s lying on top of her, kissing her deeply, hand barely stroking her. Dede groans in euphoric frustration. Pushing Tommy over, Dede climbs on top of her. Biting Tommy’s neck, she drags her fingernails down her chest and glides her hand in between Tommy’s thighs. Sliding two fingers inside, stroking slowly. Tommy grips Dede’s arms, her eyes closed. Pressing deeper into her, Dede kisses her breasts. Tongue caressing her nipples in rhythm with her strokes. Tommy breathes deeply, head swimming. Dede kisses in between her breasts, strokes becoming more aggressive. Tommy moans, hips pressing into Dede’s hand. With a sudden gasp, Tommy clutches Dede close, her breath sharp and shallow. Hips pulsing, body tense. In a final release, Tommy sighs. Dede lays next to her, gently kissing her forehead. Tommy’s breathing gradually slows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy kisses her, sliding her hand in between Dede’s thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”We’re not done” she whispers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>